Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device capable of dynamically distributing power.
Description of the Related Art
Computers have come to be commonly used as consumer electronic devices nowadays due to the development of information and technology. Consumers not only use computers for word processing, but also for obtaining information through the Internet. Their portability and convenience has also made laptops rise in popularity. Although the performance of laptops continues to improve, as their size and weight continue to decrease, once a laptop cannot meet the needs of its user, this laptop may be eliminated in favor of a newer model.
Laptops are generally powered by a built-in battery or external power supply. The external power supply usually connects the utility power through an adaptor which transforms the AC utility power into the DC power required by the laptop. But when a laptop is eliminated, the adaptor that came with that laptop can still be used. It would appear to be a waste of money if these adaptors are discarded, too.